alice as a child
by turtlemaniac
Summary: what was the turtles sister like when she was younger? this explains all. reviews welcome to help me improve


**what alice was like as a child(to the age of 10)**

when alice was a child of 1year old her parents abandoned her in an alleyway but after about 10mins she knew they weren't coming back and she was about to start crying when a man came up to her and before she was able to run away he picked her up and took her to an abandoned building where he undressed her and made her have sex with him then when she was dressed again he put her back in the alley and she started to crawl away but then a big rat came up to her so she crawled away from it as she was scared but it followed her to behind a dumpster and it said "do not be scared i am a friend come to me and i will look after you" just then her stomach rumbled because it had been a while since she had eaten and she saw the rat had food so she thought if she went with him he would feed her so she crawled to the rat and he picked her up then said "what is your name?" and alice said "alice" then he said "well alice i am splinter i will bring you up with my sons" then he felt something sticky on his side so he looked at the baby and saw blood on her romper suit so he took her to the rooftop then said "what happened to you?" and alice said "man put that in me" then she pointed to splinters penis and splinter said "he raped you? oh you poor child let me look" but alice shook her head and said "no you do it too" and splinter said "no i will not let me look and you can have this" and he showed her a cookie when alice saw the cookie she was so hungry that she said "you look" then she took the cookie so splinter took the romper suit off of her and saw that she was bleeding from her vagina as a result of being raped so he put some tissues against her to stem the bleeding then he dressed her again and took her to the sewers.

once she was in his home he fed her then he changed her clothes as they were stained with blood and he saw that she had stopped bleeding so he removed the tissues and put her in clean clothes then he let her rest on the settee and once she was asleep she felt cold so she shivered but then she felt something warm drape over her so she relaxed and slept. when she woke up she saw a turtle staring at her and she heard it say "what is this thing?" she didnt like the turtles tone so she started crying just then splinter walked back in and said "my sons what did you do to make her cry?" and when alice saw the person who had rescued her she held out her arms towards splinter to be picked up so he sat down and once he had wrapped her in a blanket he gave her a hug then said "you do not need to be scared these are my sons your brothers" then one turtle called leo said "she's our sister? where did you find her?" and splinter said "when i was on my supply run last night i found her in the alley someone had raped her while she is so young she was bleeding so i brought her home with me to fix her" then the 10yo turtles introduced themselves this was when alice realised that she was still tired and splinters fur was so warm that she relaxed into him and fell asleep again.

when alice had been with her new family for a year she was hungry and she saw that one of her older brothers had left a sandwich on the kitchen top but she couldnt reach it so she stood on a nearby chair but she didnt know that the chair had a broken leg that needed fixing and was wobbly so when she was stood on it and she was stretching the chair broke and she fell off of it onto her arm and her arm began to really hurt so she cried out "daddy waaah daddy" and when splinter came along he saw her among the broken chair and he said "you called me daddy what is wrong?" and alice said "i fell off chair and my arm hurts" so splinter took her to the living room and sat on the settee with her when the turtles came down from their chat 5mins later alice was still crying but splinter first wanted to know who had left the sandwich on the worktop for alice to see and when donny owned up he said "well now your little sister has fallen off of the broken chair trying to get it and has hurt herself i will need to help her so you may play among yourselves" so the turtles went to their play room and splinter said "please stop crying alice i will help you" then he felt along her arm that was hurting and when he felt the middle of the bottom part of her arm she said "owwwww daddy" and splinter said "i think i know what you have done but i know not how to fix it with our limited supplies" so he went to the turtles and said "donatello i need your help with your sister" so donny went to the living room with splinter and said "what's wrong with her dad?" and splinter said "she has broken her arm how can i fix it for her with only these few supplies?" and donny said "you could put a bandage on it and put it in that thing(then he pointed at a sling) to keep her from using it too much in a few months it will be good as new" then splinter said "thank you donatello you are very bright for 11 years old" then donny went back to play and splinter put the bandage on alice's arm then put it in a sling and told her "do not use that for now i will tell you when you can" then alice said "thanks splinter" then she left and went for a nap.

a few months later alice got her sling and bandage off and once splinter had examined the arm he said "you are fine now you may use the arm again but light activities only for the first few weeks" and alice said "thank you splinter" then she ran off to play. when alice was 5 years old she was learning to do ninjitsu and she wanted to see how heavy the proper weapons her brothers sometimes used were so she went into the dojo and picked up a sword but it was heavier than she though it was and it fell from her hands cutting her leg and then it fell to the floor with a clatter. splinter heard all the noise and went running to see what all it was about and when he saw the sword his facial expression went from calm to mad as he was going to shout at whoever got the sword down but then he saw that it was alice and that she was bleeding so he calmed down and walked towards her but she backed away so splinter said "come here my child let me look at that" and alice "no because you're mad at me sensei arent you?" and splinter said "i am a bit but i am more concerned at the moment that is a very bad looking cut may i look at it please?" and alice said "no because you're going to shout at me as soon as it's better i know you will" then splinter said "i promise i will not but that is bleeding an awful lot let me see to it now" and alice said "ok splinter" so splinter ran to her and once he saw the wound he knew she would need stitches so he picked her up and pressed a piece of his kimono to the wound then carefully carried her to the med lab.

when they got there splinter said "donatello help me" as donny was the doctor now and when he saw alice he said "what happened?" and splinter said "she was playing with a sword in the dojo and it fell out of her hands cutting her leg very badly" then he laid her on a bed and left once he was gone donny looked at the wound then said "it will need a fair few stitches alice" and she said "ok you can do them but please hurry it really hurts" so donny cleaned the wound and when alice was comfortable he put 10 stitches in the wound and bandaged it then he let her go and she went to her room but when she was lying down splinter came by and said "are you alright now my child?" and alice said "yeah i'm fine dad" and splinter said "we will talk in the morning about the incident earlier" then he left and alice went to sleep. the next morning alice went to splinter and he said "why did you get the sword down alice?" and alice said "because i wanted to see how heavy it was and what it felt like" then splinter said "you should not have done that but what has happened has happened i cannot reverse it just do not do it again" and alice said "i wont i promise sensei" then she went for a sit down as her leg hurt.

when she had the stitches out a week later she went to splinter and said "i'm sorry i got myself hurt splinter i didnt mean to" and splinter said "i know you did not but be more careful in future and do not do that again" then alice went to play with her brothers. when alice was 8 years old splinter said "i will be taking you to the surface for the first time tonight alice" and alice said "thank you splinter i look forward to it" so that night alice went to the surface with her father but when they came across a woman being robbed splinter went to help her but once he was off the rooftop a man came up beside alice and raped her then he said "that was very similar to a baby i fucked in an alley 7 years ago" then he left when splinter came back alice said "daddy you came back" then she ran to him and he said "what is wrong my child?" and alice said "when you left a man raped me and said i was similar to a baby he fucked 7 years ago" then splinter said "are you hurt?" and alice said "my privates hurt a little but nothing else" so splinter said "will you allow me to examine you?" and alice nodded so splinter pulled her trousers down and looked at her vagina then said "you're bleeding a bit but apart from that everything is fine" then alice said "while he was raping me i was seeing things in my head" then splinter said "it is time i told you that when i found you as a child you told me that you had been raped before i found you" then alice said "so i was having flashbacks? could that be the man who raped me as a baby?" and splinter said "yes you were having a flashback to your childhood and i think he may be the one who raped you" so splinter cut short the trip to the surface so he could take alice home and when there he treated her bleeding then let her sleep.

2years later on alice's 10th birthday she was sitting with her family watching a film when she suddenly had a pain in her side but she ignored it but that night the pain came back and it was much worse so she went to splinter and said "sensei my stomach hurts it really hurts" and splinter said "come lie down for now i will get donatello to come and examine you" so alice laid on splinters bed and he went to donnys room then said "donatello your sister is in pain i want you to come and examine her" so donny went with splinter and when he saw alice he said "hey sis where's the pain right now?" and alice pointed to her right side and said "it really hurts much more than when i came here" so donny said "on a scale of one to ten with one being no pain and ten the worst ever pain?" and alice said "a five but a really bad five please help me daddy it hurts so badly" so donny examined her and said "i think you have appendicitis we need to do an operation now" then he took her to the med lab and took her appendix out and when alice woke up she said "thanks donny i'm feeling much better already" then she fell asleep again so splinter took her back to her room and left her to sleep.

**the end**


End file.
